Kyuuden Shojo
by FujinSan
Summary: Warning: semi-AU, OOC, Gaje... Gag jago buat summary. Lime... Chara dari anime laen.. CHAP2 REWRITTEN!
1. S Class Mission START!

Kyuuden Shojo

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 1

S Class Mission START!

Gadis itu keluar dari rumah sakit, berjalan tak tentu arah. Rambut pinknya yang di ikat ekor kuda tinggi berkibar terkena angin. Gadis itu terlihat benar-benar tenggelam dalam lamunannya sehingga tidak menyadari kemana ia pergi, sampai…

"Tambah lagi! MISO RAMEN!" Terdengar suara familiar yang membuyarkan lamunannya. Gadis itu tersenyum, lalu melongokkan kepalanya kedalam kedai ramen yang tidak asing lagi itu.

"Naruto…" panggilnya. Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh, dengan mie yang masih menggantung dimulutnya, gadis itu hanya bisa menyeringai untuk ini.

"EH? Sakura –chan?" Naruto menyeruput mie-nya, lalu bertanya. Sakura mengangguk, sejurus kemudian Naruto membatu.

"Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan?" Naruto bertanya lagi, mukanya persis seperti orang idiot.

"Eh? Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Sakura mulai khawatir dengan temannya yang satu ini.

"SAKURA-CHAN?" Dia mulai terlihat panik. Sakura tidak bisa apa-apa selain menatap aneh pada Naruto, seolah dia tumbuh kepala lagi…

"SAKURA-CHYAAAAN! SEKARANG JUGA KITA KE TEMPAT TSUNADE BAA-CHAN! SEKARANG!" Naruto mulai teriak-teriak kayak habis lihat setan, sambil menarik tangan Sakura ke arah gedung Hokage. Sakura yang _clueless_ tidak diberi kesempatan untuk komentar.

"HEI! NARUTO BAYAR RAMENMUUUUU!" Suara Teuchi sayup-sayup terdengar ditelinga Sakura. Yah, paling tidak Naruto bebas dari hutang-hutang untuk sementara.

**Di Gedung Hokage…**

"Kalau anak itu tidak datang juga dalam sepuluh detik, akan kupastikan anak itu tidak akan bisa mendapatkan posisi sebagai Rokudaime," Tsunade yang sepertinya sudah mulai habis kesabarannya, mengerang dan bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri, jika dalam 10 detik seseorang yang sangat kita kenal (tahulah… -_-) tidak datang, maka siap-siap saja kehilangan kesempatan jadi Rokudaime…

"TIGA…" Tsunade mulai menghitung. (dengan suara yang err… seram?)

"DUA…"

"SAT―"

"BAA-CHAN!" pintu kantor Gondaime digebrak oleh seorang anak lelaki, err… pemuda berambut pirang dan jabrik, diikuti oleh seorang gadis berambut pink, yang kelihatannya kewalahan. Tsunade memberikan _death glare_ pada Naruto, yang masih ngos-ngosan pastinya.

"Naruto, jelaskan padaku… APA YANG MEMBUATMU MENGHABISKAN WAKTU 3 JAM HANYA UNTUK MEMANGGIL MURIDKU, HAH?" Tsunade menekankan omongannya pada Naruto yang bersusah payah menelan ludah.

"I- I- I- Ini tadi aku… aku…" Naruto menjelaskan sambil tergagap-gagap.

"Hm…?" tetap dengan evil glare.

"Aku… lupa me-memanggil Sa-sakura-chan," Naruto melirik Sakura dengan puppy eyes-nya, membuat Sakura sweatdrop.

"Shisou, ngomong-ngomong ada apa memanggilku…?" tanya Sakura yang berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Tsunade dari Naruto. Hal ini sukses membuat Tsunade mengalihkan perhatiannya ke muridnya.

"Hah… Sekarang ada masalah yang jauh lebih penting…" seketika itu juga perhatian Sakura dan Naruto tertuju pada Tsunade seorang.

"…Kalian punya misi kelas S, kalian boleh merekrut 10 shinobi untuk misi kali ini," Tsunade bicara dengan serius, yang menandakan misi ini sama sekali bukan main-main.

"Hari ini petinggi kekaisaran Kohaku akan datang, tugas kalian adalah; menjaga dan mengantarkan petinggi kekaisaran itu kembali ke kekaisarannya," Tsunade berkata dengan tegas, lalu melirik muridnya yang matanya terbelalak. Sepertinya ia benar- benar shock dengan berita ini.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Naruto enteng, masih belum menyadari Sakura yang sedang shock.

"Tentu saja tidak semudah itu… kebetulan petinggi itu teman lamaku, tugas yang sebenarnya akan dia beri tahu setelah kalian mengantar dia ke kekaisarannya… Karena itu," ia menutup matanya mengambil nafas kemudian membuka matanya lagi. "Lebih baik kalian segera bertindak untuk ini, dia sedang ada di perbatasan negara; sebentar lagi dia akan memasuki gerbang Konoha." Jelas Tsunade panjang lebar.

"Jadi…?" Naruto bertanya.

"Jadi, carilah orang untuk anggota tim-mu, berkemaslah, lalu berkumpullah disini dalam waktu 1 jam…"

Hening.

"AARGHHHHHHHH! SAKURA-CHAN AYO KITA CARI…!" Naruto menyeret Sakura, yang masih belum sepenuhnya pulih dari shock itu keluar dari kantor Hokage.

**1 jam kemudian…**

"Hoo… kalian cepat juga mencarinya ya," Tsunade berkata dengan entengnya.

Disana berdiri Sai, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, dan Shino, tidak lupa Naruto dan Sakura.

"Selagi kalian masih ada waktu―" Tsunade menjeaskan tapi, dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Masih ada waktu? Kupikir petinggi itu sudah mau datang; makanya aku buru-buru, tahu begini tadi aku ke Ichiraku dulu…" dengan itu Naruto menerima sebuah tonjokan dari Tsunade.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan baju untuk kalian," lanjut Tsunade.

"Baju?" tanya Naruto, bingung.

"Kalian harus berpakaian resmi untuk bertemu dengan orang itu." Katanya seraya mengeluarkan beberapa kantongan. Kantong- kantong ini dibagian pada mereka, masing-masing satu.

"Cobalah," perintahnya.

**Beberapa saat kemudian…**

"Hah… cewek-cewek itu kok lama buanget gantinya? Mana panas buanget!" Naruto sudah tidak sabaran. Dia memakai yukata putih dengan motif ikan koi berwarna oranye diujung lengan dan bagian bawah yukata.

"Sabarlah Naruto, bukan cuma kamu yang kepanasan!" kata Kiba sambil mengipasi wajahnya. Cowok-cowok yang lain sama sekali tidak berkomentar tapi, dalam hati dongkol juga. Bayangkan, disuruh menunggu didalam ruangan pengap selama 15 menit!

"AHHH! PUANASSSS!" Tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak mengagetkan semua orang yang ada di ruangan. (Tsunade membantu cewek- cewek ganti baju…)

"Tidak usah teriak-teriak kan?" Tsunade tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu, senyum licik diwajahnya membuat semua yang ada di ruangan merinding. Tidak setiap hari kau bisa melihat Gondaime tersenyum dengan liciknya seperti itu.

"Kalian bisa keluar sekarang," katanya. Masih tetap memasang evil smirk-nya.

Hinata keluar, membuat Naruto menganga melihatnya. Dia mengenakan yukata warna biru laut dengan motif daun maple warna kuning. Selanjutnya Ino keluar, membuat Sai tersenyum melihatnya. Ino memakai yukata ungu yang ada motif bunga suzuran warna pink diujungnya. Lalu, Tenten muncul, rambutnya digerai, dia menggunakan yukata warna putih polos dengan garis-garis merah, membuat Neji ber'smirk'ria. (WTF?) Ketiga gadis ini merasa wajahnya memerah melihat mata-mata yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Eh? Sakura-san ada dimana?" tanya Lee. Dia memakai yukata yang bernuasa hijau dimana-mana.

"(sigh) Shisou, apa aku bener-benar harus menggunakan ini?" suara Sakura terdengar dari luar ruangan. Membuat perhatian semua yang ada di ruangan tertuju kearah pintu.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya… Ya" Gondaime dengan tegasnya menyuruh muridnya untuk keluar.

Dengan berat hati, Sakura keluar dengan wajah yang sama warnanya dengan rambutnya, atau mungkin lebih gelap. Semua melihat dengan mata membesar, tentu saja kecuali para gadis dan Tsunade yang tersenyum bangga melihat murid kesayanganya.

"Woah…" Naruto benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata.

Sakura keluar dengan yukata satu lengan yang berwarna merah dengan motif bunga sakura hitam. Bagian dadanya (yang tidak tertutupi yukatanya) dibalut dengan perban, dan rambutnya tetap dikuncir ekor kuda tinggi seperti biasa.

"Gondaime-sama petinggi kekaisaran Kohaku sedang menunggu diluar gerbang." Seorang ANBU yang tiba-tiba muncul dan memberitahukan berita.

"Hm, ayo kita kesana," kata Tsunade.

**Di Gerbang Konoha…**

Seorang figur berdiri dengan gagahnya didepan gerbang Konoha. Rambutnya perak keunguan, luka berbentuk tanda 'X' di pipi kirinya mempertunjukkan perjalanan dan perjuanagn panjang yang sudah dilaluinya. Orang ini menutup matanya, jika dilihat-lihat orang ini tidak lebih tua dari 30 tahun.

"Kotetsu, orang ini…" Izumo berbisik pada temannya, Kotetsu yang sedang melihat orang didepannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

POOF!

Tsunade muncul dengan kumpulan shinobi muda Konoha yang akan menemani petinggi kekaisaran kembali ke tempat asalnya.

"Tokaki…" panggil Tsunade.

"Hoo… Tsunade ya…" gumam pria itu. Kemudian alisnya terangkat saat ia melihat Sakura, yang sedang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sa-Sakura…?" tanya orang itu tidak percaya. "Ternyata kita bisa bertemu lagi dalam waktu singkat, seta―"

BUAGHH!

Belum selesai orang itu bicara Sakura sudah melancarkan pukulan mautnya ke rahang orang itu.

"Berani kau selesaikan kalimat itu, jangan harap aku akan sungkan-sungkan…"

"Hei! Kita sudah lama tidak ketemu, jangan langsung menonjokku seperti itu!"

"Oi, kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya seseorang dengan rambut pirang yang jabrik-jabrik.

"Ya, begitulah, sebenarnya dia ini guruku waktu aku kecil," dibalas oleh Sakura yang sudah menekan hawa pembunuhnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong orang ini adalah petinggi kekaisaran Kohaku, Tokaki…" Tsunade menjelaskan.

"Salam kenal, semuanya," kata Tokaki dengan senyum lebar yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih bersihnya. "Jadi mereka ini yang akan menemaniku kesana kan, Tsunade?" lanjutnya.

"Ya," saat itu secara bersamaan mereka melemparkan pandangan kearah Sakura yang sedang menatap kakinya seolah itu adalah hal paling menarik. Mereka juga menghela nafas bersamaan.

"Baiklah untuk perjalanan kali ini kalian pakai kuda!" kata Tsunade sukses membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Ku… Kuda?"

"Ya, naik kuda. Kudanya ada disana," kata Tsunade sambil menunjuk kearah gerbang yang ada gerombolan kuda. Disebelahnya ada kereta kuda, sepertinya disiapkan untuk Tokaki.

Sakura tiba-tiba mendatangi kumpulan kuda itu dan menarik seekor kuda hitam keluar dari gerombolannya. Yang ditarik hanya menurut dengan Sakura. Dengan gesit Sakura menaiki kuda itu, sukses membuat Naruto tercengang.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Hm?"

"Bisa naik kuda… Kudanya nurut lagi. Aku ikut naik denganmu yah…?"karena ucapannya itu ia menerima hadiah jitakkan dari kedua mentor Sakura.

"Jangan mimpi…!" Yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Dan setelah melalui banyak obrolan akhirnya mereka meninggalkan gerbang Konoha…

"Kohaku…" batin Sakura.

* * *

**A/N: **Yah... beginilah crita gajeku.. T_T

Saia anak baru di FFn,, so..?

Wanna review? **Keep going** or **Remove**?


	2. Kohaku

**A/N: saia minta maap, udah lama updet chappie ini... btw,, thanx buat yand udah review crita gaje ku ini... Lime muncul di chappie nie, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.****  
Miyuki Izumi: Hehe.. makasih ya. Tapi crita gaje ini ga bagus-bagus amat ko.. ^^"****  
N.P.N-11CC: Teng kyu! Hati-hati ya... ada lime disini...****  
Ritsuka Sakuishi: hoho.. chappie 3 is on going! ^^****  
Black Magician Kasumi-chan: Sasu ada disini, lime juga ada.. meskipun kagak berat-berat amat.. ¬¬  
minamicchi**: **Hey! Saskey is my lit bro! Not you! *digampar*hehe.. *mesam-mesem* memang sengaja saia bikin yang bisa bikin penasaran... biar menarik geto.. ^^**

Kyuuden Shojo

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2

Kohaku

"Sasu-chan, mau kemana? Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk latihan…" seorang ibu-ibu, atau lebih tepatnya seorang permaisuri sedang duduk di ruang makan yang megah sekali. Seorang pemuda yang rambutnya mirip _silit pitik_ (bokong ayam) sedang duduk bersebrangan dengan Permaisuri hanya mengganguk pelan.

"Nii-san sudah menduluhiku, dia menyuruh aku cepat-cepat menyusul," jelasnya. Sang Permaisuri hanya ber'oh'ria. Dengan itu 'Pangeran Ayam' ini keluar ruangan megah menuju kearah pintu luar, dimana seekor kuda putih dengan gagahnya menunggu tuannya menungganginya. 'Pangeran Ayam' ini dengan mudahnya menaikkinya, "Ayo, Mizu," gumamnya kepada kuda putihnya. Kalau ada yang melihatnya pasti mengira dia ini Prince Charming. (=3=) Dan pergilah 'Pangeran Ayam' dan kudanya keluar istana.

**Sementara itu di hutan…**

"Kita istirahat disini! Kalian bagi shift, istirahatlah." Shikamaru berteriak pada gerombolannya. Seketika itu juga mereka langsung mencari tempat nyaman untuk ditiduri. Maklum, mereka tidak tidur mulai dari malam…

**FLASHBACK**

"Shikamaru, aku capek! Kita istirahat saja!" Ino yang juga satu kuda dengan Sai, mengeluh. Mau bagaimana tentu saja semua akan mengeluh dalam situasi seperti ini. Ini sudah tengah malam, tapi mereka terus dipaksa melanjutkan perjalanan. Sebenarnya saat matahari tenggelam mereka sudah merencanakan untuk istirahat tapi…

"_Istirahat_ _apanya? Tidak bisa! Kita harus terus bergerak!_" Tokaki melarang para shinobi kita ini untuk beristirahat. Sakura sudah mencoba bernegosiasi dengannya, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Sabar Ino! Besok pagi kita bisa istirahat kan?" Sakura berusaha menenangkan Ino yang dari tadi sudah berniat menerobos kereta kuda dan mencekik Tokaki yang dikendalikan Shikamaru.

"HAH? SABAR? AKU SUDAH MENCOBA BERSABAR DARI TADI!" Ò.Ó

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**"**Aku jaga, kalian istirahat saja,"

"Sakura-chan, yakin?" Memang Sakura adalah orang yang aktif tadi malam. (Yang lain melek-merem) Seperti Lee, Naruto, dan beberapa orang.

"Ya, aku cari mata air dulu. Jaa!" Dengan itu semua shinobi kita tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

Setelah ia berjalan cukup jauh, ia menemukan sungai jernih.

"Apa aku mandi saja?" gumamnya

"Oi, 'Pangeran Ayam'! Yang benar saja! Ini masih 1 jam!" Seorang pemuda yang rambut panjang sepunggung yang diikat rapi dibelakang tengkuknya, berteriak kepada 'Pangeran Ayam' kita. Mereka berdua berada dilapangan yang besar dengan pagar-pagar yang kira-kira tingginya 4 meter. Dibalik pagar (tembus pandang) itu _banyak_ gadis-gadis yang berteriak-teriak 'Sasuke-sama' dan 'Itachi-sama' sampai dua Uchiha ini stress mendengarnya.

"Hn, aku mau ke sungai,"

"Hoi―"

**POOF!**

Itachi belum selesai bicara, 'Pangeran Ayam' sudah pergi dalam kepulan asap.

"Hah~ Sasuke, kau hutang padaku untuk ini…" lalu, teriakan fangirls-fangirls itu makin menjadi-jadi.

Kasian Itachi… Ya?

Sasuke sampai di sebuah sungai, alirannya lembut, tenang, dan menyejukkan. Sasuke berlutut disebelah sungai lalu membasuh wajahnya. Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya menyusuri sungai ini (indra ke-6? O_o) dan dia menurutinya. Dia sampai pada sebuah bagian sungai dimana batang dan cabang pohon-pohon dari kedua sisi sungai saling bertautan dan membentuk semacam dinding kukuh dari kayu.

Tanap pikir panjang, Sasuke mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya dan berusaha memotong kayu-kayu tersebut. Setelahnya, ia dikejutkankan dengan pandangan yang ada didepannya. Ada pakaian, yang setelah dilihat-lihat adalah pakaian perempuan! Anehnya, tidak ada satu perempuan pun disini, yang ada hanya pakaiannya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada chakra yang mendekat kearahnya dari belakang. Setelah berbalik, ia merasakan logam dingin menekan daerah vital dilehernya, Sasuke membeku. Yang membuatnya membeku bukanlah logam yang saat ini sedang mengancam nyawanya, melainkan siapa yang memegang logam itu.

Pemandangan yang ada didepannya ini adalah surga bagi pria manapun! Ada seorang gadis didepannya. Mata emerald yang membius siapapun yang melihatnya. Rambut soft pink halus disanggul dengan awut-awutan (yang justru semakin membuatnya terlihat… tahukan? ^^) Lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya hanya tertutupi oleh handuk. Kaki panjang dan paha jenjang yang 'terpajang'. Kulit putih mulus bak mutiara. Sasuke tidak bisa apa-apa selain menatapnya tanpa berkedip dan sedikit menganga. Sementara, gadis pink ini men-deathglare pemuda yang ada didepannya. Sasuke tetap tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari makhluk cantik yang didepannya. Lalu…

"Hei! Kau mau apa?" gadis ini bertanya padanya dengan ketus.

Sasuke yang baru sadar dari tingkahnya yang terlihat seperti idiot, berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh –menggoda- makhluk yang ada didepannya.

"Ka-Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" dia membalas, gelagapan.

Gadis itu menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya, yang membuat Sasuke semakin tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buah dada gadis ini.

'Mungkin dia ini mata-mata?' tanya Sakura dalam hati. Tapi, apa yang terjadi berikutnya benar-benar membuat dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Pemuda didepannya ini menekan dirinya dan Sakura ke tanah. Jadi, posisi mereka saat ini adalah Sakura tiduran di tanah dengan Sasuke yang menindihnya. Sasuke blushing karena bisa merasakan buah dada Sakura bersentuhan dengan dada bidangnya.

"Kau mau apa?" Sakura bertanya setengah berteriak kepadanya. Sasuke membuka mulutnya seperti akan bicara tapi, dia menutup mulutnya saat menyadari betapa dekatnya wajah mereka berdua. Sakura menatapnya, menunggu jawaban, tapi tidak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya.

Mendadak Sasuke memajukan wajahnya, hidung mereka bertemu, dan akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Awalnya, Sakura melawan tapi entah kenapa ia mulai menikmatinya. Mereka dengan mata tertutup, tetap berciuman. Awalnya hanya sebatas bibir dengan bibir tapi lama kelamaan ciuman ini mengganas. Sasuke berusaha memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sakura dan sebaliknya, keduanya bertarung untuk dominasi dalam mulut. Tak tanggung-tanggung tangan Sasuke juga mulai beraksi, tangannya menjelajahi seluruh bagian tubuh Sakura dan berhenti dibuah dada Sakura, Sasuke meremas payudara kirinya dengan penuh nafsu, tangan satunya turun ke lorong kenikmatan yang sudah basah dan memasukkan dua jari, mulutnya turun keleher jenjang Sakura membuat Sakura mendesah tidak karuan karena dimanjakan seperti itu secara bersamaan.

Tidak diketahui oleh Sakura, 'Sang Jantan' sudah mulai mengamuk. Sasuke mulai merasa tidak nyaman sehingga aktivitasnya menjadi terganggu. Sakura yang menyadarinya, (btw,, Sakura rambutnya udah tergerai) bertanya, "Kenapahh..?"

Bukannya menjawab dia malah melepas bajunya dan memposisikan dirinya berlutut didepan lorong kenikmatan Sakura. Sakura sendiri tidur terlentang dengan mata tertutup, merasa selangkangannya dibuka ia membuka sebelah matanya dan langsung terbelalak melihat pemandangan didepannya. Pemuda yang baru ditemuinya ini membuka selangkangannya, 'Sang Jantan' sendiri sudah masuk kedalam lorong kenikmatan miliknya. Sakura mengerang kesakitan merasakan sakit tak tertahankan diselangkangannya. Pemuda berambut bokong ayam ini menatap wajah Sakura, wajah seolah mengatakan 'mau-diteruskan-atau-tidak?' sesaat sebelum Sakura akan menjawab, tiba-tiba ada suara ceria nan cempreng memanggil nama gadis itu.

"Sakura-chan!" suara cempreng itu mulai mendekat kearah mereka. Sakura yang panik tanpa pikir panjang mendorong pemuda berambut emo itu masuk ke sungai―yang ada disebelah mereka. Sebelum Sasuke sempat protes, Sakura juga menceburkan dirinya ke sungai dan menahan kepala Sasuke supaya tetap dibawah air. Sasuke berusaha berontak dan kepalanya sekarang berada dipermukaan tapi, tangan Sakura tetap menekan dia dan berbisik,

"Oi, masuklah! Ada yang datang, jangan keluarkan kepalamu jika belum ada aba-aba dariku!" Dengan menggunakan 'tenaga monster'nya Sakura menekan kepala Sasuke kedalam air sekali lagi.

"Hei! Sakura―" Pada saat kepala Sasuke masuk, Naruto muncul dari balik semak-semak, ternganga dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"PERGI!" Mendengar ini Naruto membalikkan badannya dan mengatakan, "Ma-ma-maap! Aku ngak sengaja! Tokaki memanggilmu!" Lalu, Naruto berlari secepat-cepatnya meninggalkan Sakura.

"Hah~" Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Lalu ia merasakan ada sesuatu memasuki lorong betina miliknya. "Ap―? ANAK AYAM!" Sakura menggeram lalu menarik kepermukaan kepala Sasuke (yang dari tadi dipegang rambutnya oleh Sakura) dengan kasar.

"Ow! Sakit! Jangan pakai tenaga terlalu banyak!" Sasuke mengeluh karena rambutnya dijambak.

"Kau sendiri mau apa seperti itu?" balasnya ketus.

Setelah itu mereka bertatapan terus selama beberapa detik lalu menghela napas bersamaan.

"Jaa~" setelah berpakaian Sakura meninggalkan 'Si Bokong Ayam' dengan entengnya.

"Oi! Tunggu!" Sasuke yang sadar akan ditinggal segera memanggilnya. Sakura berhenti dan melongokkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Tebak saja sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke!" balas Sakura dengan senyum khas miliknya diakhir kalimat…

POOF!

…Dan menghilang di kepulan asap.

"Hei! Sakura dari mana saja?" saat Sakura sampai Tokaki langsung menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ngga penting sama sekali. Sai dan Naruto sudah bangun dan berjaga. Yang lainnya istirahat, tidur dengan tenangnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah berapa lama sejak kejadian itu ya?" omongan Tokaki itu membuat Sakura diam seribu bahasa.

"Sudah dua belas tahun…" gumam Sakura, air mukanya sendu.

"Kau… sama sekali tidak bisa lupa?"

"Kejadian itu masih jelas dikepalaku… semuanya…" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sampai matanya tidak terlihat, terhalangi poninya.

"Oh ya, apa 'Dia' punya anak lagi?" Sakura bertanya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya

"Tidak ada, 'Dia' sudah berhenti mencari perempuan semenjak kau mencuri yang terakhir," diakhir kalimat dengan evil smirk. Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Tokaki kita teruskan saja perjalanannya. Kita sudah cukup istirahat, dan lagian kita sudah dekat!" Naruto tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana dengan suara yang keras (banget) mengagetkan Sakura dan gurunya yang sedang ngobrol dengan tenangnya. Sontak yang lainnya terbangun, dan setelahnya kepala Naruto penuh jitakan-jitakan.

(**A/N: Males nyeritainnya… Langsung ke Sasuke aja ya?)**

**_Sasuke POV_**

Hah? Darimana gadis itu tahu namaku? Aku tenggelam dalam lamunanku sesaat, lalu aku mendengar suara Itachi samar-samar memanggilku. Segera kucari pakaianku― eh? Tunggu dulu, pakaianku ada dimana? Pakaian latihanku tidak ada sama sekali! Bagaimana ini? Tunggu apa itu yang mengambang disungai? Segera saja aku hampiri benda aneh yang mengambang itu. Ternyata itu… pakaianku?

"Hei, Sasu…" aku menoleh dan mendapati Itachi yang mukanya sudah semerah buah kesukaanku. Badannya bergetar, apa si Itachi itu… homo? Ah, itu tidak mungkin… Ya 'kan?

"HUAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHA!" tawanya menggelegar. Tanpa kusadari aku menganga mendapati Itachi tertawa sampai kehabisan nafas, berlutut dengan memegang perutnya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku marah. Untung saja aku ada didalam sungai kalau tidak Itachi pasti sudah melihat daerah privasiku…

Uh… Itachi masih terbahak-bahak. Aku sudah tidak kuat melihatnya, setelah ini dia pasti terus menggodaku. Aku menghela napas panjang. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong gadis pink itu darimana tahu namaku?

Ahh.. Sudahlah…

**_END OF SASUKE POV_**

Sementara Itachi masih terbahak-bahak, shinobi-shinobi Konoha melongo melihat debat antara Petinggi Kekaisaran VS Penjaga Pintu Gerbang Kekaisaran (?)

"AARGHHHH! KAU INI BODOH ATAU APA AKU INI TOKAKI, DASAR BODOH!"

"YANG BENAR SAJA! KAU? TOKAKI SI MACAN PUTIH? JANGAN BERCANDA! GA ADA MIRIP-MIRIPNYA JUGA!"

"Ne, Sakura-chan Tokaki itu petinggi beneran ngak? Kok mukanya ngak meyakinkan?"

"Hah~ Jangankan kau, aku saja yang sudah jadi muridnya belasan tahun…" kata-katanya berhenti saat melihat pertadingan adu mulut itu berubah jadi adu jambak (?) Mereka duduk menyaksikan adu debat yang dimulai saat Tokaki berusaha masuk tapi dilarang oleh penjaga.

"Mukanya memang tidak meyakinkan, dia jarang memperdulikan penampilannya kalau diluar kekaisaran," Dia melirik Tokaki, yang badannya penuh debu, kotoran, intinya penampilannya itu kucel luar biasa, persis kaya ganteng, gelandangan tengik. Dan sialnya semua shinobi-shinobi itu juga sama persis dengan penampilan Tokaki.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau Naruto!" omel Tenten yang juga sama kotornya dengan Tokaki.

"Kanapa aku?"

"KALAU KAU TIDAK MAIN-MAIN KITA SEMUA TIDAK AKAN TERPEROSOK KE PARIT!" Ò.Ó

"Tenten… kontrol emosimu," Neji, seperti biasa tetap tenang.

Melihat adu Tokaki VS Penjaga sudah mulai memanas, akhirnya Sakura juga ikut campur tangan. Penjaga awalnya tetap tidak mengijinkan masuk tapi, gerimis mendadak turun. Membasahi semua yang ada disana. Termasuk Tokaki, semua kotoran yang tadinya membuat dia keliatan seperti gelandangan sudah hilang terbawa hujan. Dan rambutnya yang agak cepak itu jadi lurus. Sontak…

"Tokaki-sama! Maafkan saya sudah meragukan Anda!" Penjaga yang tadinya adu mulut dengan Tokaki, sekarang membungkukan badan dalam-dalam sambil minta maaf kepadanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga tidak ambil pusing kok… -,-" Dengan entengnya Tokaki membalas, membuat badan penjaga itu bergetar karena takut. Tokaki yang menyadari ini menepuk pundak penjaga itu. Yang membuat penjaga itu makin ketakutan.

"Kau kenapa?"

'_Dasar tidak peka!_'' pikir semua sambil sweatdrop.

_Sementara itu…_

Ruangan megah itu terkesan gelap dan sepi, hanya ada beberapa lilin yang menyala remang-remang. Tak disangka ada dua orang yang…

"Heika, Tokaki-sama ada didepan gerbang bersama ninja-ninja Konoha itu," seorang pria dengan pakaian kebesarannya tunduk didepan seorang pria yang sedang duduk disinggasananya.

"Begitukah? Hm," gumam pria yang sedang duduk itu sambil berdiri dari singgasananya. "Baiklah! Kita sambut mereka!" dan kedua pria itu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut

"Wah~ Besar sekali!" Naruto berteriak heboh melihat bangunan didepannya―seperti anak kecil.

"Heh, dari dulu sampai sekarang sama sekali tidak berubah ya…" Tokaki komentar sambil melirik kearah Naruto. "Maaf, tapi apa Anda mengenal Naruto?" Neji, tajam seperti biasanya bertanya pada Tokaki dengan nada sopan.

"Ya, aku pernah mengenalnya, juga mengajarinya beberapa hal tapi keliatannya dia sudah lupa padaku," Naruto tidak mendengar percakapan ini karena terlalu sibuk melihat-lihat. "Dasar payah, sama saja waktu kecil. Oh ya, jangan terlalu formal kalau tidak diperlukan," gumamnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba dari gedung utama (yang di tengah dan paling besar) muncul segerombolan orang. Seorang pria dan sisanya dayang-dayang. Semua langsung berlutut kecuali Naruto yang sedang memasang tampang bloon. Sakura, yang kebetulan ada disebelahnya menarik kakinya sampai dia tersungkur. "Berlutut! Dasar bodoh!" bisiknya. Naruto langsung berlutut, tepat pada saat Naruto berlutut gerombolan itu berdiri tepat didepan mereka.

"Selamat datang! Silakan berdiri!" Dan merekapun berdiri. Pria yang menyuruh mereka berdiri tadi tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kaisar Kohaku itu sendiri. Semua melihat dengan kagum, ia memakai baju kebesaran kaisar dengan seorang dayang memayunginya dari gerimis.

"Tokaki-san, apakah Anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Keadaan saya baik-baik saja, Yang Mulia," kemudian Kaisar menyadari keberadaan muda-mudi dibelakang petingginya.

"Ah! Shinobi Konoha, selamat datang di Kekaisaran Kohaku. Aku yakin kalian lelah, istirahatlah. Malam ini akan diadakan acara penyambutan untuk kalian. Anggap saja sebagai rumah sendiri," Beliau mengatakannya sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Tiba-tiba dayang-dayang yang tadi dibelakang Kaisar berjalan kearah mereka. Meminta mereka untuk mengikuti dayang-dayang tersebut. Sakura menatap tajam kearah tanah dan mengepalkan tangannya sampai tangannya memutih, giginya juga bergemeletuk, tidak benar-benar memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan Kaisar, hanya Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Sai, Shino yang menyadari hal ini. Akhirnya tangan putih itu mengeluarkan tetesan darah―karena terlalu keras mengepalkan tangannya. Meninggalkan luka berbentuk bulan sabit ditelapak tangannya.

Dengan penciuman tajamnya, Kiba menoleh kearah Sakura. Yang kebetulan ada dibelakangnya.

_'Eh? Kenapa dia…? Darahnya banyak sekali!_

Kemudian Sakura menghela nafasnya. Kemudian tersenyum pada Kaisar.

"Yang Mulia, bolehkah kami undur diri?" tanyanya sopan sambil menatap langsung kearah mata Kaisar.

"I-i-iya, tentu saja…" Sesaat, Kaisar memucat melihat mata emerald Sakura. Lalu, dayang-dayang itu menuntun mereka memasuki salah satu gedung yang ada disebelah gedung utama. Sementara Tokaki dan Kaisar sendiri, masuk kedalam gedung utama.

Setelah beberapa lama, Sakura mendapat giliran mandi. Sebenarnya daripada dibilang kamar mandi, tempat ini lebih mirip onsen. Sebelum Sakura masuk ke air panas, ada panah yang melesat tepat didepan mata Sakura dan menancap ditanah. Dipanah itu ada kertas yang bertuliskan…

_'Temui aku, saat festival. Neji'_

"Hah? Mau apa?" gumam Sakura tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan Hyuuga yang satu itu. _'Hah… sudahlah biar saja.' _Batinnya sambil masuk kedalam air panas.

"Hah~ Sudah lama aku tidak berendam seperti ini…" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. _'Tapi disini aku tidak bisa santai. Aku masih harus memberitahu **Dia**!'_

_

* * *

_**Umm.. maap, udah lama updet... **

**Rewritten soal'e ada yang bilang crita'e mbikin bingung...**

**Kalo masih bingung tolong review n kritik, nanti saia coba perbaiki...  
**


	3. Setan Kecil?

Kyuuden Shojo

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (plot'nya punya saia!)

Chapter 3

Setan Kecil?

Malam itu festival diadakan dengan meriah. Prajurit dan para dayang sibuk melakukan tugasnya masing-masing. Sementara mereka sibuk, dipojokan terlihat dua orang sedang bergerombol (?)

"Jadi, untuk apa kau mengajakku kesini… Neji?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab sama sekali, hanya menatap nanar kearah orang yang menanyainya.

"Neji kau―"

"Aku tahu," gumamnya memotong Sakura. "Tentang **itu, Dia, **masa lalumu… semuanya," ucapnya tegas, seperti biasanya. "Shikamaru juga sudah tahu," lanjutnya.

"Tapi, ba―"

"Dengan kemampuan Tokaki. Sejauh ini hanya aku dan Shikamaru. Mengenai **itu**, Naruto…"

"Dia sudah tahu tentang **itu**, sebenarnya dia juga melihatnya sendiri. Tapi, **itu** dirahasiakan orang dewasa dari anak-anak―karena itu angkatan kita tidak ada yang tahu selain Naruto dan aku." Ucapnya lirih. "Apa kau mau memberitahu yang lain? Atau Tokaki mau memberitahu yang lain?"

Neji hanya menggeleng, "Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi apa kau berniat balas dendam?"

"Tergantung keadaan," jawabnya. "Untuk sementara aku hanya mau memberitahu dia tentang **itu**."

"Choji! Naruto! Jangan makan saja! Memangnya kalian tidak bisa apa-apa selain makan? HAH?" seperti biasa Ino dengan mulut embernya sedang menyemprot Choji dan Naruto yang menikmati makanan uenak yang disajikan dayang-dayang.

"Ughh, _Ihooo hehihaaa huahaaahuuu_~~ (Ino kecilkan suaramuu~~)" Naruto berusaha bicara dengan mulutnya yang penuh ramen.

"Telan dulu makananmu!" gara-gara teriakan Ino ini, semua orang menoleh kearah mereka. Maklumlah Yamanaka Ino 'kan terkenal karena suaranya dan 'body'nya. (ehem)

Sementara semua orang sibuk memperhatikan Ino, seorang pria setengah baya muncul entah dari mana.

"Yang Mulia dan Tuan Putri tiba!" sorak pria itu. Otomatis semua orang memperhatikan dua orang yang juga keluar dari bangunan utama (festival ini diadakan didepan gedung utama) Kaisar dan seorang putri berambut… pink?

"Pink…? Yang benar?" Ino sampai shocknya hanya bisa berbisik.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat orang berambut pink selain Sakura-chan!" bisik Naruto, sama shocknya dengan Ino.

Shinobi yang lain juga tercengang kecuali Shikamaru yang keliatannya hanya mengangkat alis. _'Itu ya… Hime-sama…'_

"Kelihatannya ini tidak akan merepotkan sama sekali," gumamnya sambil menekan tombol walkie talkie yang ada dilehernya.

"Neji, Hime-sama sudah keluar. Apa Sakura sudah selesai?" bisiknya kearah walkie talkienya. Neji yang ada diseberangnya membalas, "Ya sudah, kami segera kesana,"

Hime-sama berambut pink itu memakai penutup wajah dari kain. Yukatanya berwarna pink dengan bunga sakura putih. Obinya berwarna ungu muda, memberi kesan feminin. Rambutnya disanggul dengan beberapa tusuk sanggul, ornamen-ornamen lainnya juga terlihat mencolok. Intinya penampilannya itu memang menarik perhatian (baca: mewah)

"Dengar kalian semua! Bersikaplah biasa, setelah festival ini selesai kalian akan dapat penjelasan sejelas-jelasnya," walkie talkie semua ninja Konoha itu berbunyi, tak lama kemudian mereka mendengar lagi "Hah~ Merepotkan ¬¬" setelah itu ssemuanya sweatdrop.

_**Naruto POV**_

"Hari ini kita berkumpul disini menyambut kedatangan shinobi Konoha, yang nantinya akan mengawalku dan putriku menuju Koku… bla… bla… bla…" (setidaknya ini yang didengar Naruto -,-")

Kaisar itu ngomong apa sih? Kok ga jelas? Ah~ masa bodo! Yang paling penting sekarang ini putri itu Naruto, aku masih tidak bisa percaya putri itu punya rambut pink.

"Oi, Naruto kalau kau tidak menutup mulutmu segera, nanti ada lalat masuk lho,"

"AH―embbhh!"

"Shh! Jangan teriak dasar bodoh!" bisik 'entah-makhluk-apa-yang-ada-dibelakangku' ini. Tapi… perasaanku atau suaranya mirip Sakura-chan? Aku merasakan tanganku 'entah-makhluk-apa-yang-ada-dibelakangku' itu mulai melepaskan tangannya. Setelah melihat tangannya aku baru tahu kalau 'entah-makhluk-apa-yang-ada-dibelakangku' yang tadinya sempat kukira hantu itu memang Sakura-chan.

"Sakura-chan aku kaget tahu―" aku sedikit menengokkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya. Tapi, tatapannya sedang tertuju ke arah kaisar dan putrinya. Matanya itu… penuh dengan perasaan yang aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Aku belum pernah matanya penuh dengan 'perasaan-perasaan ' itu kecuali saat **itu**…

_**End Of Naruto POV**_

_Time Skip: Sleep Time_

"Seperti yang kalian dengar tadi, Hime-sama akan dijodohkan dengan Putra Mahkota dari Kekaisaran Koku. Jadi tugas kalian adalah mengawal Kaisar dan Hime-sama pergi ke Koku untuk mengatur perjodohan ini," saat ini mereka ada dikamar tidur untuk cowo. (semua cowo tidur bareng, cewe juga)

"Tokaki-sama kami sudah tahu jelas kok…" Tenten angkat bicara. Selama pidato penyambutan tadi yang dibacakan tadi, sudah jelas misi mereka itu apa.

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi aku yakin ada yang sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pidato Kaisar tadi," balasnya sambil melirik Naruto yang lagi duduk-duduk dengan Hinata dipojokan. Yang dilihat hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil cengengesan ga jelas. (mereka _lesehan_)

"Nah, mumpung aku ada disini… kalian mau tanya apa?"

"KENAPA HIME-SAMA PUNYA RAMBUT PINK? KENAPA SAKURA-CHAN PERGI KEBELAKANG SAMA NEJI? NAMA KAISAR SAMA HIME-SAMA ITU APA? SHIKAMARU SAMA NEJI TAHU TENTANG… tentang **itu**?" Naruto yang awalnya berteriak dibagian akhir suaranya mulai memelan sampai tidak lebih dari bisikan.

"Bukan urusanmu, kalo mau tahu tanya saja ke Tokaki. Untuk membicarakan hal penting. Nama Kaisar itu Haruko Kyouya, dan nama Hime-sama itu Haruko Sakuya. Mereka berdua sudah tahu tentang **itu**, mereka diberitahu oleh Tokaki-baka," Sakura menjawab dengan singkat, padat, jelas yang sukses membuat semua orang sweatdrop.

"Hoi, setan kecil! Aku ini gurumu, kau…"

BUAGGH!

"Itai!"

"Salahmu sendiri, baka-sensei!"

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian akan pergi dalam dalam dua hari, jaa ne~" dengan itu Tokaki langsung keluar, tidak peduli dengan Sakura yang sudah ngamuk.

"Setan kecil?" Sakura langsung menengokkan kepalanya. Terlihat Ino dan beberapa orang menahan tawa yang akhirnya meledak juga.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA! SETAN KECIL?"

"DIAM! DASAR BABI!"

* * *

**A/N: **Maap! Udah lama updet, pendek lagi... T^T

Sekali lagi maap, saia ga bisa mbales review'e...

Lemon'nya emang kurang hot... saia nyadar kok... Tapi ini kan masih awal, tunggu saja nanti! hahahahahaa! *dihajar*

Untuk yang lupa, liat di chappie 1, waktu itu Tokaki mau manggil Saku 'setan kecil' tapi udah ditabok duluan 'ma Saku...

Besok saia ultah! XD

Review buat hadiah ya!


End file.
